1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an omnidirectional speaker having a control panel for selecting an operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speaker, which is an apparatus that receives signals and generates sound, includes a speaker module which outputs the sound.
Recently, an omnidirectional speaker in which sound is not output toward a specific direction but is output by being evenly distributed in all directions has been proposed.